turned around
by darkcow007
Summary: draco and ginny meet each other on the train and start to have a secret relasionship. but harry tries to intervine. r and r. this is for jojo.


Draco turned around. The train was filled with dimwits. He looked around in boredom. Then he saw her. She had deep auburn hair and pale skin. He couldn't see her face but her hands were running threw her hair. Then that stupid fucktard Weasley yelled with his obnoxious voice. "Ginny! You can't sit alone its too dangerous!" he said. The girl turned. She had freckles. Draco pieced it together. 'She's the weasel's younger sister, damn! What a waste!' he thought. Didn't look happy about sitting with the fab three. She put on a smile. "Kay Ron!" she walked over to the compartment. When she passed he saw that it was all fake. Her eyes told everything. 'She should be happy, she's sitting with Pothead.' Draco thought.  
  
Ginny's p.o.v  
  
Harry was trying to be flirtatious. She almost threw up. She had noticed Malfoy staring. It unnerved her. It was like he could see right threw her. Harry was now telling Herm and Ron a story about the Dursleys. 'It's funny that he's flirting with me, when he has Herm.' They had been together since 6th year. The three were laughing and giggling at their own jokes, leaving her on the outside. She wanted to get out of this compartment. "Ron, I am going to sit with some friends." She said, using her meek voice. "Okay." His eyes gave the other two a Ginny-has-friends look. She got up and walked into the hall. She really didn't have friends but it was an excuse to get out. She heard someone move. "Who's there?" she asked. Her voice wasn't actually meek, but she made Ron think it was. "Afraid of things that go bump now?" a voice said. She recognized it. "Malfoy?" she said. He stepped out of the shadows. His hair in his eyes. He looked like a ghost. "In the flesh." He said flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" She asked. "Dumstrang, their fathers want them to go to a less sissy school. My father would make me go but he's in Azkaban." He said smirking. "And Pansy?" his face darkened. "Dead." She gasped. "She played with the big boys and the big boys played with her, if you catch my drift." He said. Ginny's mouth went into a straight line. "Rape." "You got it right on the nose. By Terry Boot and Seamus Finnegan if you must know." Ginny sunk to the ground. She had gone out with Terry once. It was the same day Colin left for photography school. Dean Thomas is still sad, the were "friends". "Oh, that's so touching! I didn't know you cared about Pansy so!" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasiem. Ginny glared. "No! I went out with Terry once. He was a little bit too weird." Draco raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem like the Virginia I know." He said, using her name for effect. Ginny sat straight up. He sounded just like Tom in the chamber; he said the same exact thing. She went pale. The slightest bit of sympathy etched its way into Draco's heart. "What is the matter?" "It's nothing, and why do you care?" She asked. He just shut his mouth. "So, they do have compassion, I thought Malfoy's had stones for hearts." Ginny said. "Well we do have hearts, but not all of them are filled with compassion." He said bitterly. Ginny thought back to the rumors that Lavender Brown had been spreading in 4th year. *Flash back* Ginny stood in one of the bathroom stalls crying. Pamela Durst had been making fun of her. Two girls walked in. Lavender and Panama. "Can you believe that? Malfoy's father beating him, I mean seriously. Malfoy is a monster, but his father is like the devil." *End Flash back* "Your dad?" She asked. His eye's flashed a dark grey. "How did you know about that?" he said. "Lavender and Panama. I over herd them in the bathrooms in 4th year." Ginny said. She had stood up and was leaning against a wall. "Well it's true, and because of your pig brother, the whole quidditch team knows about it." Draco said. Ginny shook her head. "My brother is a fat bastard. He thinks I'm four years old. I can't even sit by myself. As you heard earlier." Ginny said folding her arms on her chest. She looked at Draco. He was leaning on the wall opposite against her. His arms hanging at his side. The train was abnormally quite. Ginny's tummy rumbled loudly. Draco smirked. "Hungry?" he asked mockingly. "Would you believe me if I said no?" Draco shook his head. "Fine. I didn't have any breakfast because I woke up to late. Not because my family is poor." She said. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I will buy you some food." "Well that's something I don't hear everyday." "Well seeing as you are a new friend then it's only polite." "Okay then." Ginny said smiling. Draco smirked. 


End file.
